There have been proposed vehicle-mounted camera apparatuses intended to stably display images on screens without being affected by the vibration of vehicles (for example, JP-A-05-294,184).
In such vehicle-mounted camera apparatus, a video camera comprised of a lens for video camera and an imaging device such as a CCD is provided with a vibration detection sensor to detect vibration of the video camera. Further, in such vehicle-mounted camera apparatus, an optical path that passes through a variable vertical angle prism disposed in front of the lens is displaced according to the detected vibration so that an image with no motion blur can be provided to the imaging device.
However, in such vehicle-mounted camera apparatus, the video camera and the vibration detection sensor attached thereto are always used in combination. Therefore, when a plurality of video cameras are mounted on a vehicle, for example, there is a problem in that each video camera must be provided with a vibration detection sensor and the total cost of the vehicle-mounted camera apparatus is increased. Further, there is another problem in that general-purpose video cameras, that do not have a vibration detection sensor, cannot be used in such a vehicle-mounted camera apparatus.